


[Vtrans] Fall Out Boy: Live in Tokyo

by kaycee (kachesscrime)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clubbing, M/M, Mania, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of the Best Buy incidents, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Tale from 2008ish, Tokyo - Freeform, Touring, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kaycee
Summary: pete hết thuốc ở tokyo. thành phố lung linh và xoay vòng. gã nắm lấy tay patrick. cả hai chạy trốn vào màn đêm.





	[Vtrans] Fall Out Boy: Live in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarredsodeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredsodeep/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fall Out Boy: Live In Tokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677618) by [scarredsodeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredsodeep/pseuds/scarredsodeep). 



we are symbolic. we are driving to the edge of the city in vague-yet-resolute certainties about our dreams and our future. we are leaving certain things in the medicine cabinet. we are falling in love.

\---

lithium, ativan, lexapro. ba, hai, một. mày đếm to thành tiếng, chẳng vì lí do gì. cũng không phải là có sự thay đổi về số lượng. hôm qua, hai mươi chín viên. hôm nay, cũng hai mươi chín viên.

mày cầm mấy cái lọ trong tay. nó kêu lạch xạch. may hứng tay dưới vòi nước chảy. sụp soạp. nuốt trọn. nước máy rỏ tong tỏng dưới cằm.

mày lau tay.

rồi mày cất mấy cái chai đi.

một điều này là, dù đêm đó mày sợ hãi và cô độc, mày vẫn nhớ điều mày đã hứa. mày nhớ cả lời nói dối đầu tiên của mày với patrick stump. mày nắm tay em, cổ tay mày ngưa ngứa, cọ vào chiếc vòng gắn ID của bệnh viện, và mày thề sẽ không quên uống thuốc. không bao giờ nữa.

em ấy giận mày, rất nhiều. mày yêu em ấy, còn nhiều hơn thế. sẽ chẳng có gì mày không dám hứa vì em.

hôm nay, mày cảm thấy thật tốt. sống động. tràn trề. hơi bải hoải vì lệch múi giờ, nhưng không kiệt sức. mày chưa tới nhật bản bao giờ. lần trước, bọn họ tới đây mà không có mày.

mày xả chỗ thuốc đủ cho hai tháng vào bồn cầu trước khi lên máy bay. đừng kể cho patrick nhé, nhưng đã hơn năm tuần rồi, và mày vẫn ổn. thậm chí còn hơn thế. mày không muốn biết nó thành xui xẻo khi nói ra thành tiếng, nhưng có lẽ mày đang yêu.

hôm nay, mày cảm thấy như làm được mọi điều.

patrick đương cuộn tròn và giả vờ say giấc trên chiếc giường queen size phía bên kia phòng. mày kéo rèm cửa, tưởng như ban mai đã rạng. ánh đèn của nửa đêm tokyo ùa vào. một bình minh kiểu khác, bình minh của riêng chốn này. patrick sẽ không muốn bỏ lỡ nó đâu. không khí trong phòng ủ rũ như khoang máy bay. đêm nay là đêm đầu ở nơi này. mày ngứa ngáy, nhộn nhạo để được lao ra ngoài kia cùng thế giới.

mày quăng người thật mạnh lên giường patrick. đề phòng việc bị xóc nảy bất ngờ trong lúc ngủ chưa đủ để làm em thức giấc, mày rít lên ầm ỹ. "rickster, em còn thức không? anh không ngủ được".

giọng patrick vọng ra từ trong tấm nệm. "anh cố ngủ xem. hoặc uống mấy viên ambien ấy?"

mày nén tiếng cười, nén cả nỗi hấp tấp muốn kể cho em nghe rằng mày đã thả rơi từng viên, từng viên ambien một qua cửa sổ ô tô trên đường đến ohare ba mươi tiếng trước - như hansel và gretel thả vụn bánh mì làm dấu đường về nhà. em ấy sẽ chẳng quan tâm đến nửa sau của câu chuyện. em ấy sẽ không hiểu được đâu.

có những lúc, mày tự hỏi liệu có phải patrick sở hữu khả năng không nhìn thấy những gì quyến rũ trong vạn vật. thế giới này lung linh những phép màu. mày chỉ muốn em cũng được chiêm ngưỡng những điều ấy.

bắt đầu với tokyo. đêm nay.

mày luôn biết cách để kéo patrick khỏi giường. phải chui vào giường trước. mày trườn dưới lớp chăn, đôi bàn chân lạnh buốt mò mẫm tìm da thịt em ấm nóng. hai mươi giây sau, em đã đứng trên hai chân, tỉnh táo và lườm mày từ trên cao.

nhưng, cũng đáng thôi. và, hai mươi phút sau, người mày thích nhất thế gian giờ đứng bên mày, trên ngã tư đông đúc chói sáng của shinjuku. tiếng vọng của bài hát jpop nào đó khiến phố phường như thêm vài nhịp đập vồn vã. những đứa trẻ say xỉn, yêu bản thân và bạn bè và tương lai: con người đang ở quanh. không gian rung lên, đau đớn. đây là nơi định mệnh kéo ta đi.

mày nắm lấy tay patrick. em để mày làm vậy. "vẫn ước đang chung phòng với joe hả?', mày đùa.

"ừ", patrick đáp, ngay tức thì, nhưng từ đôi mắt em dội lại ánh đèn neon, lấp lánh. nụ cười của em đưa ra câu trả lời khác chân thật hơn nhiều.

mày kéo patrick vào ni-chrome, quận cho dân đồng tính nổi tiếng với câu lạc bộ đêm mà mày thấy trên internet. chẳng còn chi giấu giếm khi đã ở chốn này. mày hứng thú với quang cảnh xung quanh. mớ chữ hán anh lẫn lộn, lóa lên sắc cầu vồng, khoe khoang sự đồng tính - mãnh liệt hơn bất kì đâu ở L.A: debu-sen, gai-sen, fuke-sen, kuma-sen, những cậu trai gầy gò, lênh khênh như hươu cao cổ trên đôi cao gót sáu inches lướt qua. những cô gái, tay trong tay, chặt chẽ như thể những sợi xích làm từ cúc dại khóa họ với nhau. những cặp đôi không ngại ngần mà ôm riết lấy nhau giữa con đường sáng rõ. mọi thứ đều sạch sẽ, rõ ràng và tỏa sáng.

mày để ý thấy, mỗi khi patrick không giật tay lại. em ấy kiên nhẫn với mày. có lẽ thế, hoặc, đây chính là nơi em muốn tới. có lẽ, em muốn mày đánh thức một điều gì đó trong em.

mày và em ăn sashimi trong một quán cà phê ồn ã, nuốt xuống đồ uống pha tại quầy bar đứng, len lỏi vào quán bar đặc mùi trai lơ, nhận lấy sake và rượu mận từ những gương mặt xa lạ. người ta liên tục mời patric rượu. rõ ràng, em bỏ bùa tất cả mọi người. em để mày vòng tay qua eo em.

đêm tối xoay vòng vòng quanh mày như vòng quay ngựa gỗ. cả hai đi ngang qua một cửa hàng đồ chơi tình dục, với những bộ đồ hóa trang khêu gợi được trưng bày lịch sự và duyên dáng, cạnh bên một nhà sách đồng tính tỏa ra vẻ ấm áp, dán đầy poster vẽ hình ngực đàn ông trần trụi, nút quần mở bung gọi mời. tiếng cười của patrick nghe như ánh sao êm dịu.

mày và em dừng lại trước một club ngoài trời tên "những người đàn ông rồng". một khi mày thấy tấm biển tên nhấp nháy, mày biết màn đêm đã gửi mày đến đây. tất cả những quyết định của mày vọng lại, số mệnh đổ ập lên khi mày bước trên cung đường ấy. mày thấy một chỗ ngồi bên cạnh đài phun nước bóng bẩy hình dương vật. patrick để mày mời em một li. 

mày không phải lòng em một lần. không. mày yêu em, thêm một lần, thêm một lần, rồi, thêm một lần nữa, mỗi khi mắt mày ngập bóng hình em.

"ta là vô tận. ta sẽ sống mãi", mày bảo với patrick như thế. "hai thằng nhóc đến từ chicago, và xem ta đang ở đâu này. đêm nay là của ta, pat ạ. ta có thể làm mọi điều. yêu cầu đi, vả anh sẽ hoàn thành mọi ước nguyện của em".

patrick, mày có thể chắc chắn rằng, đang đỏ mặt, trong ánh đèn xanh và bóng hắt từ dưới chiếc mũ phớt. "vậy thì tới cung điện hoàng gia nhé?", em gợi ý. "anh có thể trộm vương miện kim cương cho em?"

không phải điều mày tưởng tượng, nhưng dù sao thì cũng có vẻ là một chuyến thám hiểm ra trò. "bất cứ điều gì", mày lặp lại. mày nhảy ra khỏi ghế - khi đêm càng lặn sâu vào da thịt, khi ánh đèn càng khắc vào xương cốt, mày càng không thể ngồi yên. "đi thôi nào!"

patrick cầm tay mày, tiếng cười bật ra khỏi môi, để mày kéo em ra khỏi chỗ ngồi. "pete, chờ đã!", em nói, "anh bị dở hơi à? vương miện kim cương có thể đợi mà."

mày quay lại bàn, cầm lấy li rượu, dúi vào tay patrick. và rồi, bởi vì cả hai đều đang đứng, vì màn đêm đang tràn trề sức sống, vì âm nhạc chảy tràn trong mạch máu mày, vì mày còn trẻ và đang yêu say đắm, tới nỗi mày như sắp nổ tung, vì mọi người xung quanh đều đang khiêu vũ, vì những chiếc đèn lồng treo trên đỉnh đầu, xa hơn nữa là những vì sao, vì mọi thứ đều chìm trong ánh sáng lấp lánh của hào quang tokyo - bởi vì chẳng có lí do gì tốt hơn là do mày muốn thế, mày kéo patrick lại và hỏi em. "em có thể vừa uống vừa nhảy không?"

hóa ra, patrick có thể. mày không biết khi nào đồ uống đã rời tay em, nhưng sau một hay hai bài hát, cả hai tay em đã đặt trên lưng mày. cơ thể cả hai đầm đìa mồ hôi và gần gụi làm sao. mày di chuyển theo dòng người xung quanh, để âm nhạc đẩy mày theo nhịp. mày và em, hai con người thực duy nhất trên hành tinh này, mày tự nhủ như thế. mọi thứ khác đều chỉ là một thứ phông nền nhạt nhòa. vũ trụ này là sân khấu, ánh sáng chỉ chiếu rọi hai người. chỉ mày và em.

vạn vật đều có vẻ đang ở đúng chỗ của nó, trong phút giây đó - như có một chiếc máy quay zoom out để mày thấy được toàn cảnh, đẹp đẽ và tráng lệ. gần như là đau đớn, cảm nhận sức nặng thế gian đè lên hai người, chỉ mày và em.

thời gian phi nhanh hơn, nhanh hơn, nhanh hơn nữa. luồng suy nghĩ của mày đâm ngược trở lại, dội vào thẳm sâu lồng ngực. nó trôi qua lẹ quá, mày chẳng thể bắt kịp, như viên đạn bạc lóe lên trước mắt, như con cá hồi lao vượt thác ghềnh. mày chẳng thở được. mày chuyển động thật mau, tới nỗi áp lực đè nghiến trên buồng phổi, khiến nó nghẹn lại, đến mức vận tốc của mày xé toạc không gian. và dù vậy, dù vậy, thế giới này vẫn bỏ mày lại đằng sau.

đã năm ngày rồi mày chưa chợp mắt.

tất cả những gì mày có thể làm là nhảy. mày ném bản thân mình vào từng động tác. cơ thể mày . cơ thể em. cơ thể của cả hai. mày biết mày phải tiếp tục. mày không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu mày dừng lại. mày bắt đầu sợ hãi. sâu bên trong, có gì đó đã xoay chuyển. sắc đèn neon quanh mày kì ảo đến đáng ghê tởm. ý nghĩ về những người đàn ông rồng ở đây, len giữa đám đông, bỗng dưng chẳng còn hay ho gì. không vui. không vui nữa. mày bám lấy patrick. mày chỉ biết níu lấy em.

làn da mày trong suốt, ai cũng có thể nhìn thấu. patrick nghe được con tim mày điên cuồng đập, da thịt mướt mồ hôi. môi em lần đến hõm cổ mày. mày lắng tai nghe, tưởng như em sắp nói gì. rồi mày thấy lưỡi em. mày nhận ra, em đang hôn mày. như thể, em không thể kìm lòng được.

mày đã cảm thấy có gì đó với patrick, từ - rất nhiều năm về trước. mày đã hôn cổ em quá nhiều lần để nhớ là bao nhiêu. nhưng, patrick hôn mày? cái này - mới. đôi môi em trên cổ mày nóng ran với nỗi bồn chồn, kết thúc nhanh hơn mày vẫn tưởng tượng. mày dám chắc có nghe mùi khói. mày có thể cảm nhận được - cảm nhận được...

mọi thứ.

mày quay đầu lại, thô bạo hơn dự tính, và đầy gấp gáp, bởi vì thế gian đang sụp đổ, mày là kẻ kế thừa của niềm vui sướng và thời gian đương cạn rồi. trong một hộp đêm ở tokyo, dưới cặp mắt của thiên đường, của cả những ai buồn quan tâm, mày hôn patrick. lên môi.

patrick hôn lại.

quá nhiều. chìm nghỉm. một vụ nổ quay ngược. quả lựu đạn bọc trong lớp vỏ chất nổ bị ném mạnh vào lồng ngực.

cảm giác thật tốt làm sao - cháy lên rực rỡ. mày quá sức hạnh phúc, sợ hãi, phi thường, mày chẳng biết mình là gì. mày gần như là tận cùng, là mãi mãi. mày ước nụ hôn này cũng thế. mày hôn em, mạnh hơn, sâu hơn, tin rằng hô hấp là vô nghĩa.

những gì mày cảm thấy - mày phải thể hiện nhiều hơn cả cơ thể này. mày cần em, nhiều hơn bất cứ thứ gì mày từng cần trên cõi đời này, nỗi sợ hãi cuồn cuộn chuyển thành khát khao tuyệt vọng. pháo hoa lóe lên quay cả hai. "patrick, anh muốn em", mày thở gấp trên bờ môi ấy. từ ngữ rời miệng mày nghe vụn nát, rời rạc như thể mày đang gào lên thành tiếng đứt quãng. vòng quay ngựa gỗ chẳng còn vui, chỉ còn quay tròn vô tận. trái đấy xoay như con quay mất đi lối thoát.

còn. còn một đường thoát. mày đẩy hông về phía patrick, phòng trường hợp em để lỡ ất nơi cương cứng nóng rực của mày. rồi điều đối nghịch với thứ mày dự đoán xảy ra. patrick ngả người về phía sau, nhìn vào mắt mày. đồng tử mày giãn ra, mày biết thế. trong mắt mày là ánh sao lấp lánh. em sẽ chẳng thấy gì em thích trong đó. vũ trụ cọ lên vết thương mày ngứa ngáy. mày cần, mày cần thoát ra. mày muốn toát mồ hôi như thác, muốn tội lỗi được rửa trôi, trước khi mày tan nát.

cơ thể patrick. mày cần đổ đầy những ham muốn ấy vào cơ thể em. mày căng lên với nỗi khát khao mãnh liệt.

"anh ổn chứ?", patrick hỏi. mày ghét chúng. những từ ngữ ấy. đáng khinh và nhu nhược, chẳng đáng để đặt dưới chân. thần tính lao xuyên qua mày, nghiến chặt hàm răng, xương xẩu va vào nhau lạch cạch, đâm vào thịt mày.

"anh sẽ ổn thôi." mày bảo. mày có một kế hoạch. mày biết thứ gì sẽ giúp được, để ngăn lại tiếng gọi ăn mòn trí óc, con quái vật lộn ngược mày từ trong ra ngoài. "muốn làm tình trong vệ sinh không?', mày hỏi thế. em giật ra. mày bắt được tay em, nắm lấy nó thật chặt. "xin em". giọng mày nghe chẳng giống như của mày nữa. làn da mày sao lạ lẫm. mày cần, cần, cần em. mày đang đổ tràn ra rồi. mày cần ai đó hứng lấy phần mày rơi rớt.

"anh lạ lắm," patrick bảo. gương mặt em, má hồng vì cồn và khiêu vũ và hôn, giờ tối sầm. giống như mọi ánh đèn của thành phố này tắt phụt cùng lúc. một giây trước, mày cảm thấy như sắp mù, nhưng giờ mày nhận ra bóng tối thật đáng ghét.

mày cố hôn patrick lần nữa, cố níu lại mặt trời tỏa nắng - từ patrick: ngựccằmtay - nhưng em lùi lại, khỏi tầm với của mày. biểu cảm đó không phải dấu hiệu gì tốt. mày không biết thứ gì đã thay đổi, thứ gì đã chệch hướng? mày cố vươn tới, tới những sợi chỉ vô hình, trên con đường sương khỏi, cố sắp xếp lại nó, giật bỏ những hậu quả mày không muốn đối mặt, nối liền những chấm tròn mày thèm muốn. nhưng chẳng có sợi dây nào từ patrick. mày không điều khiển nổi em. mày không hiểu em.

câu tiếp theo phát ra từ patrick thật tệ. "anh có uống đủ thuốc không đó?

thuốc của mày - cái đ..., dưới đường ống nước của khách sạn, vung vãi trên đường phố chicago. nó không giúp được mày nữa rồi. miệng mày đắng ngắt dư vị thiếu thuốc. mày không muốn chúng. mày muốn patrick. patrick có thể khiến trái đất ngừng quay.

mày càng với tới em, em càng rời xa, càng bỏ lại mày sau lưng. gương mặt em đanh lại. mọi khả năng cháy thành tro bụi, bôi bẩn màn đêm quanh mày.

mày không muốn nói dối em thêm chút nào nữa. mày nghĩ trong khoảnh khắc. sửa sai đi. mày có thể viết lại được mà. mày mở mồm để nói bất cứ thứ gì có thể bật ra, tin rằng sự thật sẽ là thứ duy nhất không xuất hiện, nhưng patrick ngắt lời mày.

patrick nói, "pete, anh hứa rồi."

"lithium, ativan, lexapro," mày đáp. "ba, hai, một. vứt mẹ hết đi." mày cắn môi. máu chạy rần rần trong huyết quản, giúp mày đứng vững. thật tinh khiết, nhận lấy tinh hoa của chính cơ thể mày. mày mừng rằng dòng máy chảy dưới da thịt mày sẽ không lãng phí.

patrick trở lại rồi, ngay khi em đạt tới vận tốc tốt đa, để mày một mình nơi tinh cầu cô độc lạnh lẽo. tay em lại trên vai mày. sức nóng. đam mê. tò mò. khám phá. khát khao. từ những cái chạm trước, mất hết rồi, chỉ còn đôi tay ấy. chẳng muốn chi từ mày. chẳng còn chi đảm bảo. chẳng còn gì.

"anh nói gì cơ?", em hỏi dịu dàng. nó đặc lại trong đáy dạ dày mày. mày không xứng đáng với dịu dàng. cái này thì mày dám chắc.

từ ngữ vuột ra như tiếng thì thầm. "anh thất hứa rồi," mày nói.

mày biết patrick hẳn là giận rồi. lúc nào cũng vậy, và giờ mày nói dối em. mày nhận ra một sự thật hiển nhiên: mày là kẻ tệ nhất từng sống. nhưng biểu cảm patrick bỗng chốc thật mềm mại, như thể mày đã khắc nên gương mặt ấy. không có chút giận dữ nào. "ôi, pete," là tất cả những gì em nói.

patrick ôm mày trong vòng tay em. patrick đưa mày về nhà.

 

lithium, ativan, lexapro. ba, hai, một. mày đếm to thành tiếng, để chúng lên đầu lưỡi, đánh dấu cái cách những con số thay đổi. hôm qua, hai mươi chín viên. hôm nay, hai mươi tám viên.

mày cầm mấy cái lọ trong tay. nó kêu lạch xạch. may hứng tay dưới vòi nước chảy. sụp soạp. nuốt trọn. nước máy rỏ tong tỏng dưới cằm.

mày lau tay.

rồi mày cất mấy cái chai đi

chuyện là, dù mạnh mẽ và tràn trề sức sống như đêm qua, mày vẫn nhớ lời hứa ấy. mày nhớ đã thề với patrick stump. mày cầm tay em, lòng bàn tay ướt át vì nhảy và vì tiếng hét vọng của dải ngân hà, và mày thề với em sẽ uống đủ thuốc cho đến hết tour diễn, và sẽ nói với với bác sĩ về việc mày không muốn uống chúng nữa khi mày về tới nhà.

nếu mày giữ lời, patrick bảo, chẳng có lí do gì mày không thể hôn em lần nữa.

em nói em tự hào về mày. mày yêu em nhiều lắm. mày hi vọng rằng em sẽ để mày hứa với em thêm thật nhiều điều.


End file.
